


Ounce Of Strength

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10daysoflawlu, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law deals the finishing blow to Doflamingo with Luffy's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ounce Of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> listen i'm okay with luffy always getting the big wins but i've been worrying about law and if he got the closure he wanted/deserved FOREVER so i've been wanting to write this since day 2
> 
> written for lawlu week day 9: A Promise Kept//A Battle Fought

Law had expected to die doing this and he had expected to do it alone.

Of course Strawhat proved him wrong on both accounts.

But what surprised Law the most was the hand that kept helping him up, kept pulling him along, kept showing him the way.

He was on the ground again and Luffy extended his hand towards him. “Come on, stand up. We're almost there.”

“How much further?” Law asked, wheezing.

“We'll get him with the next one,” Luffy promised and Law knew that it was just empty words, but he chose to believe him anyway.

Doflamingo had to suffer. Doflamingo had to perish. And Law was going to be the one to do it.

  


He knew not everything Doflamingo was putting into the fight right now could be brute strength. He knew that at least some of him was only being held up by bravado and pure spite – the same as Law.

Law didn't think he could keep going much longer, but if he felt this way, then Doflamingo had to feel it to. Repairing his organs with string could only do so much, and it was definitely not a long-term solution. It might not even be enough for the rest of this fight. And that was what Law was betting on. He hadn't practiced this attack for months for it to just be brushed aside. He knew what it did.

  


  


Luffy was crouched down low next to Law who was struggling to get back into an upright position, breathing heavily. His arm hurt like hell, at least the parts of it that had feeling at all, but he hadn't had the time to attach it more than haphazardly. It worked barely enough to give him enough control over his powers – but it worked.

“Listen,” Luffy said, “I know you can't cut him apart because of the damn haki and damn strings but… If I punch him really hard do you think you could get another Gamma Knife in?”

“Yes,” Law said, no hesitation about it, even though his vision had started turning black at the edges. “I'll do it.”

A determined grin colored Luffy's face as he helped Law up one more time. “Let's do it. Let's fry him.”

Law wasn't sure if that was the expression he would have used, but it didn't matter. They were going to beat him.

He had faith in that.

  


In the end, it came down to one move, one moment.

It was obvious that Luffy was at the end of his energy with his Bounce Man, Law could see him shaking from meters away.

But they needed to get this right.

Then Luffy _somehow_ managed to punch Doflamingo right in the chest, sending him flying towards Law. He didn't know how he had missed exactly what happened, maybe he had blinked in the exact moment, but he just knew that this was his chance.

He willed his legs to move, willed his entire _body_ to move, and stormed forward, Gamma Knife bristling in his hand and then he embedded it in Doflamingo's torso.

“Good riddance,” Law said, staring straight at him. “You can't put yourself back together a second time.”

Because he was weaker than Law.

Law had gone through hell and back and put himself back together countless times and he was still here, beaten and broken but _alive_.

  


  


“Is he dead?” Luffy asked, curiously, and leaned against Law. He was deflated now, in every sense of the word, and Law was pretty sure if he had moved Luffy would have fallen and passed out right then and there.

“No,” he said, looking at Doflamigo's enormous body. “Not yet. But he did pass out...”

They titled their heads upwards at the same time, looking expectantly at the sky.

  


The Birdcage vanished.

They had done it.

Law had done it.


End file.
